Harry Potter and The Dark Descent
by TheDarkLadyOfSlytherclaw
Summary: In the Trail of Harry Potter before Harry's 5th year, Harry lost. Harry was expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his wand was taken.The Dark offers him something he always want his mother and father.HP/TMR.ALIVE POTTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **In the Trail of Harry Potter before Harry's 5th year, Harry lost. Harry was expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his wand was taken. When Harry returned to the Dursley's he was greeted bye two strangers and a dead uncle. They offered him something he always want his mother and father.

**Pairing/s: **HP/TMR(main), JP/LE(main), RAB /LS (OC)(main), HG/VK, NM/LM, SB/RL, LL/CW, NL/DG, SS/XS (OC), BL/RL, DM/BZ

**Warnings:** Brotherly Neville, Regulus is alive (Explanation inside), Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart! Independent! Dark! Harry, Major Light bashing, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Arthur Bashing, fake Prophecy/Cover-up Prophecy, slight- incest (I guest), and Dark! Hermione

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter Regulus would not have died and Regulus would have played a huge play in the books. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin. So Harry Potter and most of the Characters in this story belongs to J.K Rowling.

**A/n- **Cedric is still alive Harry reached the cup before him and Barty got away.

**BETA NEEDED**

_**Chapter One: Returning to the Muggles**_

Harry Potter was in shock. He was expelled and he would have to live with Muggles. He couldn't move into any of the Potter homes until he was seventeen which was still a go time away. Fudge had taken his wand and the bastard did nothing about it, his only protection form Voldemort. Even when he asked the old bastard for Hagrid's old job he had said that it is best Harry stay away from wizards. And Mother hen Weasley agree with the bastard Hermione had offered her house to for him to stay but Dumbledore was still on this blood wart crap. So to piss them all off Harry made Remus Lupin the head of the Potter account. No one could find Remus at the moment and he didn't want any of those people to touch his money.

He was currently in the front of the Night bus on the fast road back to the Muggles. Harry was done with those Muggles and the light wizards. He would miss Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and some of the Weasleys but he was sick of Dumbledore and his lies. The bus abruptly stopped at the #4 Privet Drive, the only light was in was Harrys room. He made his way off the bus and up to the door. It was a trap, he felt it. He walked into the house slowly making his way up the stairs. Harry stopped in what looked like a trial of blood leading to the door of Harry's room. Harry pushed open the door and gasped in shock when he saw a dead Vernon Dursley. He heard a soft giggle behind him and a warm voice;

"Hello Harry. We've been waiting for you."

"Who are you," Harry asked turning to see two beautiful women. One was an alluring brunette with remarkably beauty who was wearing a violet dress cloak. The other was black haired girl with dark eyes that glinted like black beetles she was dressed in flowing black robes. The one dressed in black robes, whom seemed closer to Harry's age and was smiling at him.

"I'm Xyrissa and this is my daughter Liviana," The brunette said.

"I killed your Uncle," the girl smiled.

"Thanks I guess; are you Death Eaters." Harry asked.

"Yes and No," Xyrissa said.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No we are here to make you and offer," Liviana smiled softly at Harry.

"Does the offer have to do with a new wand?"

"Yes, and your parents," Liviana smiled.

"What about my parents?" Harry asked in shock.

"Every curse can be broken, I just so happens that Voldemort didn't use the Killing Curse on your parents," Xyrissa explained.

"It's a potion called _Perpetua dormiens, _common in the Muggle children stories, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. Lord Voldemort is nothing if not a genus and he always keeps his promises. He promised not to kill your mother and father and he didn't," Liviana explained.

"Who did he promise?" Harry confused.

"My husband, Harry only you can awake your parents. I've tried, my husband tried, only you."

"Why! You can't sleep for 14 years and still be alive." Harry said turning his back on the two.

"Magic Harry, have you forgotten already? Magic can do anything come and we will return all that has been taken. Together we can bring them back," Xyrissa said.

"Voldemort said the same thing in my first year," Harry murmured.

"And he meant it, we will not harm you Harry," Liviana smiled softly holding her hand out.

Harry took her hand and Xyrissa placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and he felt his world get compressed before he felt like he was being sucked through a tube.

* * *

><p>Harry's open his eyes and they where no longer in his room at #4 Privet Drive they were outside of a heavily warded cave he felt magical of the wards. Liviana slowly pulled Harry into the cave.<p>

"_Lumos Maxima"_

Xyrissa lead Harry and Liviana into what looked like a room. The room was lager and held to glass coffins. Harry stop and stared in one was a beautiful auburn haired woman and in the other was what looked like an old vision of Harry asleep. Harry could see their chest moving up and down. They were alive! Really Alive.

"How do I wake them," Harry asked walking over to the coffin that held his mother.

"I think a kiss from your father will wake your mother, and tears from a son can wake up your father," Xyrissa explained.

"We'll leave you alone," Liviana said pulling her mother into another room.

Harry walked over to the coffin that held his father and lifted the glass lid. Harry tried to force himself to cry but he couldn't. So he pulled a chair over sat next to him:

"Hi Dad, It's me Harry I hope you can hear me. Neville said he thinks his parents can hear him sometimes. I guess I could tell you I played seeker. I am the youngest seeker in the century. I met Remus and Sirius, they miss you so much. I miss you, I need you, I need to know you," Harry said beginning to cry unlike he had in many years. Harry cried not even noticing his tears his tears where hitting James, or that James's eyes slowly opening. Harry wasn't crying because he wanted to wake James up, Harry was crying because he needed James to wake up.

"Harry?" a low deep voice spoke.

"Dad," Harry choked and started crying harder.

"Harry," James said sitting up and hugging the boy.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said repeated over and over.

"It's okay son, how old are you now?" James asked.

"Fourteen, I'll be fifth teen in a few weeks," Harry said.

"Where's your mother?" James said sitting up slowly.

"She's there," Harry said point to the other coffin.

James slow pulled himself out of the coffin with Harry's helped he walked over to the coffin that held his mother. Harry slowly lifts the glass lid.

"_Perpetua dormiens _trick potion and it taste like apple juice," James said shaking his head.

"Will she wake up," Harry asked.

"I did, so she will too," James said leaning down pressing his lips gently against Lily's. Slowly Lily began to react and a minute later her arms where wrapped around James's neck in a passionate kiss.

"James! Is this really real are we alive? Are we awake" Lily asked crying.

"Yes," James smiled.

"Oh god where's Harry?" Lily asked sitting up and looking around. Her eyes fell on Harry and began to sob.

"Mum its okay," Harry said admittedly walking over to comfort her.

"No it's not, look at you! You're so big and I missed everything. You first day at Hogwarts, your first real birthday party, your first date, oh god are you married?" Lily sobbed.

"Mum I'm only fourteen, and aside from my first day at Hogwarts you didn't miss any of those things," Harry smiled.

"Sirius never threw you a birthday party?" James asked in shock.

"I…I wasn't left with Sirius. Dumbledore put me with Aunt Petunia," Harry said sadly.

"WHAT! HOW DARE THE HE! HE KNEW HE WAS THERE WHEN WE MADE OUR WILL! WE SAID DO NOT LEAVE YOU WITH MY SISTER AND HER ASS OF A HUSBAND!" Lily yelled.

"Will? He told me you didn't get a chance to make one," Harry said his voice shook in angry.

Xyrissa and Liviana walked back into the room and grinned. Liviana giggle and hugged James.

"Uncle James!" Liviana smiled.

"Liviana Snape, look at how big you got." James smiled wrapping his arms around the girl.

"SNAPE," Harry gasped.

"Took you long enough, I'm Liviana Lilith Snape but you my dear can call me Ana," Liviana smiled and bowed.

"But Dumbledore told me Snape hated you," Harry said in confusion.

"Yea, back in school Snape hated Sirius and I, until Lily and I started dating and he and Rissa started to date," James explained.

"Huh why would that change anything," Harry said more confused.

"Severus was like my brother. We met when I was 8 and Xyrissa is Sirius distant cousin from his favorite uncle Alphard," Lily explained.

"Oh, so that's why he saved my life all those times," Harry said sadly.

"Save you from WHAT," the anger returning to Lily's voice.

"Quirrell tried to kill me at my first Quidditch match. And he protected me from Sirius when he thought he was a crazed killer and from Remus when he went all werewolf," Harry said.

"You play Quidditch," James perked up and Lily slapped him.

"Yea, I played seeker just like you." Harry grinned.

"That's my boy," James said proudly.

"Professor McGonagall said you'd be proud," Harry grinned.

"And what are your marks like," Lily asked hopefully.

"They were pretty good, I'm great at Defense and Charms thought," Harry smiled.

"I loved charms," Lily cooed.

"Speaking of magic, Here," Xyrisse said handing a Harry a new wand.

"Ash, phoenix feather, twelve and a half inches good for defense," Liviana said happily.

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers he had felt since he got his holly wand.

He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of emerald green and scarlet sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

James and Lily clapped.

"Guess that makes up for not seeing the first wand," Lily smiled

"Come on lets go in the house," Liviana said.

"Wait! Dad can you umm can you turn into Prongs I want to check something," Harry asked kindly. The man smile and stood back, and transformed with a pop into a magnificent stag. The stag's racks of antlers were a charcoal black, and around his hazel eyes had black markings like his spectacles and his coat was a natural, light brown with a white underbelly. Harry smiled and whispered the charm;

"_Expecto Patronum"_

A white light came from my wand, and took the form of a stag almost identical to the one next to it. Prongs turn back into James grinning from ear to ear.

"You can make a corporeal Patronus," James grinned.

"Yeah, Remus taught me third year," Harry smiled.

"Moony taught you! I always thought he would be a good teacher," James smile.

"He was the best DADA Professor I had," Harry smiled.

"And you cast a corporeal Patronus in your third year," Lily asked as they started to walk out the cave.

"Yes, I did it to save Sirius," Harry said.

James froze.

"Why would Sirius need saving from Dementors" Lily asked in horror.

"Okay I'm going to explain this, when you 'died' Sirius tracked Peter down to a Muggle street. There were people all around, and Peter started yelling how he killed you, how he was the spy, how he sold you to Voldemort. Then he cut off his finger then blew up the sewer, killing everyone in sight then transforms into a rat and speeds down into the sewer. Sirius was taken away without a trial. He escaped Azkaban three years ago hiding in caves and Dumbledore did nothing," Xyrisse explained.

"Of course Dumbledore did nothing! The bastard where are we going," James said though his teeth.

"Black manor I'll take Harry and mom will take Auntie Lily, Uncle James you are keyed in."

* * *

><p>Black Manor was beautiful; Harry had never been in a house so nice. Harry looked around the entre hall it was black and white marble with sliver trim and the black carpet.<p>

"Come on, you have a meeting to attend," Liviana said.

"With whom," James asked kindly.

"The Dark," Xyrisse said.

Harry froze.

"What wrong," Livi asked.

"I…I can't anytime I'm near him I'm in pain," Harry shuddered.

"Don't the _Mortalis dolor** (1)**_curse that was placed both was removed during the 'resurrection' during the Final Task," Xyrisse explained.

"SOMEONE CASED THE _Mortalis dolor _CURSE ON MY SON," Lily shrieked.

"Dumbledore cased it on Harry and Tom," Xyrisse said.

"You know the Dark Lords real name!" Harry asked shocked.

"My father was the Dark Lords only true friend," Xyrisse explained.

"But Dumbledore said… screw Dumbledore I can believe anything He told me," Harry said.

"Good you're starting to see through the old coots manipulations," a darkly sounding low silkily voice said.

Harry turn around and standing before him was a tall, powerful, and if Harry was being honest with himself, incredibly attractive man who appeared to be in his middle to late twenties. Harry realized that he could see the same features that he had seen on the shade of a 16-year old Tom Riddle, from his second year; now aged to adulthood the only thing different was that his eyes where no longer black the where bright scarlet which made him all the more attractive.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"And how would you know that," the man smirked.

"Your diary, I destroy in your second year…" Harry said still in a daze.

"Ahh, so you are the reason I regained my true form," the Dark lord said.

"By destroying the dairy you release the part of Tom's soul locked inside. That soul piece re-joined the main soul piece and regenerated Tom's 'true' body. It was very painful but quick. The third task was just a show for Dumbledore and the Death Eaters," Xyrisse explained.

"You've been back for 2years!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes trying to find out how you survived the killing curse."

"And what did you find out," James finally said.

"The answer to that is in your son's hand," the dark lord smirked and glancing at the wand.

No one seemed to understand until Lily's eyes widen in fear and Pride. The wand in Harry's had sparked green and red the colors if both Harry and the Dark lord's eyes.

"Oh you're his… oh my gosh, he's your." Lily cried out.

"Yes, he is," Tom smirked.

"Honey, are you aware of what soul-mates are?" Lily asked.

"People meant for each other," Harry said brows furrowed.

"Yes, well soul mates are exceedingly rare in wizards but common in Veelas, Werewolves and Vampires. Only really powerful wizards have soul mates. When Soul Mates find each other the bond is a formed once that bond in formed its nearly impossible for one to died with the other," Lily explained.

"Are we soul-mates then?" Harry asked.

"Of course, this is why Dumbledore sent me after you. If I killed you my life would turn more empty and desolate and I'd end up killing myself for power and if you killed me the same would happen," Voldemort explained.

"But I still don't understand how I survived," Harry admitted.

"When our eyes met that night, the bond began to form and the protected you. The soul bond forming casted some kind of magical shield around your body defecting the curse," The Dark lord explained.

"Wow, I need to think do you think I could talk to one of my friends," Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes what are your friends like," Lily asked ignoring the awkwardness between Tom and James.

"Well Hermione is a lot like you smart muggleborn witch with a temper, Fred and George are a lot like Dad and Sirius pranksters and there was Ron but he betrayed me so. Oh and Neville he's been kind of like a brother to me," Harry said sadly.

"I'm sure Liviana can apparate Miss Granger here if you like, Severus owled me and said she went off on Dumbledore saying that he's trying to get you killed and that its not safe with you muggle relatives," Xyrissa explained.

"That would be great," Harry smiled.

"Yes I get to kidnap a muggleborn," Liviana smiled with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

><p>1- Deathly Pain<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: **In the Trail of Harry Potter before Harry's 5th year, Harry lost. Harry was expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his wand was taken. When Harry returned to the Dursley's he was greeted by two strangers and a dead uncle. They offered him something he always want his mother and father.

**Pairing/s: **HP/TMR(main), JP/LE(main), RAB /LS (OC)(main), HG/VK, NM/LM, SB/RL, LL/CW, NL/DG, SS/XS (OC), BL/RL, DM/BZ

**Warnings:** Brotherly Neville, Regulus is alive (Explanation inside), Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart! Independent! Dark! Harry, Major Light bashing, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Arthur Bashing, fake Prophecy/Cover-up Prophecy, slight- incest (I guest), and Dark! Hermione

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter Regulus would not have died and Regulus would have played a huge play in the books. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin. So Harry Potter and most of the Characters in this story belongs to J.K Rowling.

_Parseltongue_

'_Thought'_

_**Letters**_

"Speech"

"_I'm sure Liviana can apparate Miss Granger here if you like, Severus owled me and said she went off on Dumbledore saying that he's trying to get you killed and that it's not safe with your muggle relatives," Xyrissa explained._

"_That would be great," Harry smiled._

"_Yes I get to kidnap a muggleborn," Liviana smiled with an evil grin on her face._

_**Chapter Two: Best Friends**_

Liviana had disapparated five minutes ago, and the room was filled with mixed emotions as Voldemort… no Tom Riddle explained what had happened in the past 14 years to Lily and James. Harry's head was spinning; Voldemort was his soul mate, his parents were alive, and Dumbledore was a bastard. Tom could sense his emotions, though the link of the soul bond, and summoned a glass of water.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Tom spoke softly, handing Harry the water.

"That's stating the obvious, but it's kind of what I always wanted. My parent's, real friends, and someone who does care that I'm famous for something so stupid," Harry said, before slowly beginning to drink the water.

"So, Dark Lord what should we know about you," Lily asked taking a sit next to her son.

"Well," Voldemort began only to be cut off by Harry.

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was top of his class went to Hogwarts, Head Boy too, Heir of Slytherin, half-blood, and he was raised in a muggle orphanage," Harry explained.

"You seem to know a lot about me," Tom said, his eyes narrowing on the Raven haired boy.

"Research, Hermione and I did second year. I realized you and I had a lot in common. We're both Parselmouth, half-bloods, and raised by magic fearing muggles," Harry said.

"It does seem that way," the Dark Lord nodded.

"Let's cut the small talk, do you want to kill muggle-borns?" James finally said.

"DAD," Harry exclaimed.

"It quiet alright, I did when I became Dark Lord, but my plans have changed greatly since then. My Plan is to bring muggle-borns in to the world after birth," He explained.

"And take them away from loving families?" Lily asked in horror.

"Mrs. Potter, you are one of the few muggle-borns to have a loving family. Most are believe to be demons and are either disowned or abandon. Think about how your sister treated you; now imagine your parents and most likely other siblings. Around 70% of the Muggle families in England are Christians; so seeing their child doing these magical things it can go one of two ways. The first is that there is some kind of saint and the other is that they are possessed by some kind of demon. 1 out of 5 muggle-borns are the first one. And in a rare moment you'll get a Muggle-born treated like a normal child. "

"He's right Percy's ex girlfriend Penelope said her parent use to take her to church and tried to cast the demon out of her. That's why most muggle-borns don't go back home, after they leave Hogwarts," Harry said in agreement.

Not too soon Liviana apparated into the room, with a screaming Hermione Granger. Liviana seemed very amused as the girl yelled at her.

"WHERE IS HARRY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Hermione yelled.

"He's right behind you," Liviana giggled walking over to her mother.

"Harry! I was so worried! The twins wrote me and told me you're missing, and the Order found your Uncle dead and you where missing. I started to panic, and Dumbledore wasn't doing anything, he said you were most likely dead already; the Weasley's agreed, the two face bastards after all you did for them. The twins left to look for you, and Padfoot is searching around Privet Drive. Professors Lupin and Moody are still missing and who is that scary girl," Hermione said it all very fast.

"It's okay 'Mione, I'm fine. Yes, I know Vernon is dead, and that Dumbledore and the Weasley's aside from the older ones are backstabbing money hungry lying bastards. Oh and that's Liviana, she's Professor Snape's daughter," Harry explained calmly.

"Oh, well you know, she does look like him when you take a good look. Where are we?" Hermione's eyes finally leaving the raven haired teen, and fell on the mess haired man and the auburn haired woman. Her eyes widen.

"Mom, Dad, this is Hermione, my best friend." Harry said introduced Hermione.

"Oh my gosh, you're really Harry's parents! This is amazing! How is this possible, they are supposed to be dead," Hermione started to ramble again.

"Mione calm down, they were under a potion called _Perpetua dormiens,"_ Harry explains.

"Harry, that potion is nearly impossible to make. Only someone very powerful and a very skilled Potioneer…" Hermione said in disbelief.

"I believe the Dark Lord would count as those," Harry said with a curious tilt of his head.

"So you're telling me the Dark Lord VOLDEMORT didn't kill your parents. This makes no sense that HE TRIED TO KILL YOU FIRST YEAR AND LAST YEAR," Hermione yelled.

"Last year he didn't try to kill me… Wormtail did. I tried to grab him, when I got back to the port-key and he shot the Crucio at me," Harry frowned.

"And what about first year?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"That was Quirrell; they shared a body, not magic." Liviana snapped.

"Livi," Xyrissa scolded.

"Sorry mother. My Lord may I go," Liviana said, turning to the darkly attractive man Hermione just noticed.

"Yes, I'll be calling you and Regulus later to my inner-circle," Tom said before Liviana disapparated.

"Oh my gosh, Harry I thought you said the Dark Lord had a snake face," Hermione whisper.

"He did! You did? What happen," Harry said looking over to the man.

"That is a very complicated serpentine form," Tom stated.

"Harry, you were right he is attractive," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, just tell my parents my first crush was in a guy in a diary," Harry glared.

Hermione blushed, at the amused smirked on the Dark Lord's face. Harry buried his face into his hands realizing what he just said. Lily smiled and giggled, pulling her son closer while James smiled.

"I think we should go find Sirius," Harry mumbled.

"Yes, I agree. But you haven't agreed to you rule beside me," Tom said eyes fixed to the raven haired boy.

"You know, Tom and I've already forgiven you. The only truth thing you've done to me is try to kill me when I was one. You are willing to give me the life I've want with my mother, father, and friend. So, I'll give you what you want, let's rule the world together," Harry smirked. Tom sent a smirk; wandlessly summoning a locket of heavy gold with a serpentine S in glittering green stone inlay on the front.

"This is the locket of Salazar Slytherin. It was my mother's, it has many protective charms. Once I put this on you, only I can remove it. It also protects against Legilimency," Tom explained.

Harry looked over at his parents, who gave him a hint of a smile and a small nod. Harry kneeled down in front of the Dark Lord. It had the sense of a prince being crowded, as the older man slipped the golden locket around the boys' neck. Harry looked up, and emerald met crimson; it was like a cloud cast on his mind was gone. He could see all the manipulating things Dumbledore had done. How his first and second years, were just tests of his loyalty, he had read his mind and seen the pain of his childhood. Dumbledore was the enemy, he had lied, used, and manipulated Harry and he would pay greatly.

Harry had apparated to Privet Drive, with James and Hermione was with Lily. Harry searched the house for any sign of the grim. Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent for a sign of his godfather.

"Lumos," Harry whispered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him. He held it over his head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them, Harry saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.

"Sirius," Harry yelped, as the dog pounced on him and transformed back into a man.

"Pup, you can't just runaway alike that," Sirius scolded pulling the boy closer.

"I was with Mum and Dad. Siri, they are alive. I found them," Harry said pulling Sirius.

"No Harry. They died; it must have been a trap. You Know Who is trying to trick you," Sirius said sadly.

"No, Prongs," Harry yelled, in the direction of his mother and father.

A magnificent stag galloped into view. Sirius' eye studied the charcoal black antlers and gazed into the deep hazel eyes; eyes he hadn't seen in almost 14 years. He watched those eyes as the stag transformed back into his best friend… no into his brother.

"Prongs?" he asked hoarsely. "You're alive?"

"Yea, Pads I'm alive," James whispered.

Sirius grabbed him, sobbing as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a brotherly embrace. Sirius eyes filled, both with water and so much happiness and joy at seeing his best friend. When Sirius felt a pair of soft hands brush his face, wiping away his tears he didn't need to open his eyes to know that a pair of emerald eyes watching him.

"Lily," he said in a hoarsely whisper.

"Yes, it's me Sirius," Lily smiled softly.

"Prongs! Lily! Merlin, this is amazing! Harry you have a family," Sirius exclaimed.

"More then you know. We have to get to Remus before Dumbledore. Mum will take Hermione, Dad will take me and you will take Xyrissa," Harry explained.

"Rissa! Oi, what are you doing here? You look brilliant," Sirius smiled taking his cousins hand.

With a loud _crack__! _They appeared right outside of a Cottage door, worn and beaten down. The Cottage was just as beaten down as the door. Harry and Sirius made their way to the door.

"Should—should we knock?" Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius nodded and knocked three times pausing and Harry added forth. The Marauder's knock Sirius had taught Harry and Ron this summer. The door flew open to reveal a worried looking Remus.

"Harry! Oh thank god, you're alright," Remus said, pulling Harry into a hug.

"I'm great. How did you know I was missing?" Harry said. Before Remus could answer, a snowy white owl flew out the Cottage and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig! Hey girl, I'm okay," Harry cooed.

Remus gasped, when he noticed the four people behind them. There was a woman; this woman had brilliant green eyes and fiery red hair, tears streaming out of her eyes, and the deer was a magnificent stag, with bright hazel eyes and white spots on the belly.

He rubbed his eyes, once, twice, three times; pinched himself a couple more times, but…they were still there.

"Prongs?" he asked hoarsely. "Lily? You're alive?"

Remus grabbed them both, sobbing as they wrapped them both in huge hugs, pulling them inside the Cottage. Sirius and Xyrissa walked into the cottage behind them, followed by Hermione and Harry.  
>"Don't understand, how is this possible?" Remus shuddered.<p>

"What really happened that night?" asked Sirius.

"Why don't you tell us the version everyone knows," James suggested.

"Can I tell it? I've read all the variations of that night," Hermione said smiling.

"Go for it Ganger," Harry smirked.

"The 31 of October 1981 James and Lily Potter were walking their one year old son Harry home, from seeing their good friend Bathilda Bagshot. The Dark Lord Voldemort suddenly appeared like silent death. James and Lily ran for their house, but the wards had fallen; the Fidelius Charm was broken. James told Lily to take Harry and run, beginning to duel with the Dark Lord. Lily took Harry and headed for the nursery, but she knew the dark lord had gotten the better of her husband. Seconds later the Dark Lord bust through the nursery and told Lily to stand aside not once, not twice, but three times. But Lily wouldn't let him harm her son, and the Dark Lord killed her. Then he turned his wand on the baby and tried to curse him. But it rebounded on him and his soul was torn from his body, leaving his body to turn to ash."

"Well that is one way to go," James said astounded, "The real story isn't half as good."

"We were drinking a bottle of champagne Peter got us for our anniversary. Harry was asleep in the nursery and we fall into a coma like state," Lily explained.

"The champagne was laced with _Perpetua dormiens,_" Xyrissa suggested.

"Yes it would seem that way," Lily nodded.

"But if you didn't sacrifice yourself for Harry how did he survive the killing curse," asked Remus.

"It just so happens, our powerful son is the Dark Lord soul-mate," Lily said proudly.

"Wow Harry that's amazing. Soul-mates are really rare in wizards. Only really, really powerful wizards have soul mates, but Veelas, Vampires and … Werewolves have soul-mates," Hermione said and the room's eyes turned to Remus. Remus's face flushed and turned his gaze down.

"Oi, Moony you never told us who your mate is," James said looking at his friend.

"Well it's not important," said Remus, feeling slightly unease.

"Remus, my soul-mate is the Dark Lord Voldemort. I'm sure yours is much more…reasonable," Harry smirked.

"Well um, I could never tell him. I found the identity my soul-mate when I was 18. It was never the right time to mention it to him," said Remus sheepishly.

"Him is not a name, Uncle Moony," Harry said, his eyes dancing in amusement.

"My mate is the first wizard I kissed," Remus said looking over at Sirius who fainted.

"I can't believe he fainted," James shook his head in amusement.


	3. Author Notes

Hey~

I am very sorry for being gone so long. I have NOT abandoned this fic, nor any of the others. I broke my arm jumping off the Trampoline. I can't type well with my left hand. It will be at least 6 weeks before I can get the cast taken off my right arm.

thedarkladyofslytherclaw


End file.
